


I Did Something Bad

by BunnyJess



Series: Reputation [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arkham Breakout, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Catwoman hates Dick and Tim, Catwoman is awesome, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Gun Violence, Jason Todd is Robin, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mother-Son Relationship, Tim Drake is Robin, Women Are Awesome, but he failed in this case, fight me, her and WW being friends gives me life, like he tries, like really now, set in Arkham Knight verse, the Joker needs to die DC, why is he still alive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: A jester and a clown played with a teen like he was a toy, broke his mind as easily as they broke his body. The thing Gotham didn’t count on was how cats worked with legends to track myths and rumours.orNothing can stop a Mother when her Son needs her. The Joker picked the wrong Robin to kidnap as this boy didn't have just one mother, he had two.





	I Did Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the 15 fics I've written for the Reputation album this has been my favourite to write. The song provided the idea before I'd even decided on writing this all as a series and had to wait until I'd written the first two. I hope you like my take on the relationship between Selina and Jay.

A baby bird had been taken from his nest by a viper and his lovesick damsel. As a bat frantically searched the city a cat called her best chance to help him fly again. A son was being torn to pieces while a father built a fortress of lies and a mother made head way. A jester and a clown played with a teen like he was a toy, broke his mind as easily as they broke his body. The thing Gotham didn’t count on was how cats worked with legends to track myths and rumours.

The sky was full of smog making the darkness reach deeper into the recesses of the city. Gothamites were mulling around trying to survive, creating mayhem and overworking the Bat. If any of them chanced a glance to the cathedral roof, perched beside a gargoyle were two women. Not an unusual sight for Gotham; except one was clad all in black, the other in red and blue. They’d been watching men fail and bring a city to its knees in the process. They kept hidden from the family roving around the old city and started to plan. They knew to save the boy that women would be the only reliable sources, after all men had failed him too much, were the reason they needed to go through this much work. Both women knew that if their plan succeeded then their mutual friend would hate them forever. For Jason it didn’t matter; they’d burn every bridge, cut every tie and lie to everyone. For Jason they’d betray their oldest male friend; to them he deserved it. A billionaire _father_ who told three lies for every one they told him; who lost their _son_.

It had been a month since Jason was taken from the Wayne’s when a video was left by the bat signal. Bruce raced back to the cave and his family gathered around him. As the video flickered to life gasps broke through the cold, damp, air. The most loyal son turning into the greatest failure as a crowbar tore into his flesh. A thief and a Goddess saw the broken body of their street rat spitting venom for his hero. If the killer clown wasn’t obsessed with playing cat and mouse with the Bat they knew Jason would have already died. It was the final clue they needed. Selina recognised the dirty tiled floor from all her escapes and planning. Jason was in Arkham. Now they just needed a way in, and once again their women didn’t disappoint.

It took another month for the plan to come into effect. The right inmates and guards were paid off and a mass breakout flew into effect. The riot was unlike anything they’d seen in recent years, the inmates earning the small fortune they’d cost the pair. A Batman and his new bird were struggling to contain the slew of people Diana slipped in disguised in a spare cat suit. Selina was skirting the edge of the riot waiting for the king and queen of crime to rear their ugly heads. An escape attempt would be as alluring to them as the crown jewels would be to her.

Purple and Green flashed through the crowd and the hunt was on. Forever thankful that he acted like most men and his ego failed him. She cut them off at the helipad and managed to knock out Harley before the clown even realised what had happened. She flicked out her barbed whip and tangled it around Joker. The barbs cut into his milky flesh and he cackled a deranged laugh. A gun was pressed to his head and the steadiness of her hand surprised even herself. Batman wasn’t nearby, a blessing in disguise as paying off Croc and Bane had worked even better than expected. She shut out the world and focused on the com unit nestled in her ear. Selina was waiting for three little words that would enable the gun to unload and rid the world of the psychopath.

“Jason is safe.” Diana’s words were like music to her ears and flicked a motherly protective switch. She pulled the trigger as he begged for his life. She unloaded half the clip into his chest and rounded on the psychiatrist who’d finally woken. Glad she’d gagged her as the blonde started trying to scream for her ‘puddin’. Joy filtered into Selina as she crouched and pointed back at the clown.

“That was for Jason, for my son.” She set about unwinding her whip, and thought of the next stage of the plan. “Oh Harley dear, so is this.” She unloaded the other half of the clip into his head leaving little left. The pasty white freak was dead and he couldn’t come back. She sprinted to her hidden bike and was off into the city.

As soon as she could she hid the bike and took to the rooftops. It was freeing to do all the climbing after all she’d done that night. She needed the slightly clearer air up here as she knew coming home would bring her face to face with the horrors the Joker had subjected her boy to for months on end. Selina finally made it to the top of Wayne Enterprises and made sure to look directly into the camera. Oracle would be monitoring the city and she knew Harley would tell Batman it was her who’d killed Joker. “D I’m in place. Get him to the Narrows. The women we’ve got there have already sorted out all the security cameras so you’re clear of the Bats watchful eyes. I’ll be out of contact until it’s done.” Her voice held no emotion; she knew if she let it out then the floodgates would crash open. She couldn’t afford to lose her head just yet.

“Stay safe sister. Our son needs you.” Diana’s voice was trembling over the com unit. She kept looking at the broken boy in her arms and knew if they were going to the Narrows then Selina had switched to the back-up plan. Diana knew it was to make Bruce pay and the best way to do so was to inflict emotional damage to him. She was needed to safely fly their son to safety so she couldn’t beat Bruce into a worse state than Jason was currently in. Her blood was boiling so she held her son tighter in her arms and hoped he’d be okay.

Selina had been on the roof for ten minutes when she heard the distinctive rumble of the batmobile followed by the sounds of grapples. It wasn’t long before a dark shadow fell over where she was crouched on the edge. The _big bad_ bat could scare most people, but not the master thief. Plus knowing he had the verbally emotive range of a teaspoon cut through the fear inducing persona he’d spent years cultivating.

“Why Cat?” He pulled down the cowl and she could see the hard set of his jaw didn’t reach his eyes. The usually hard eyes were swimming with confusion over her actions. This wasn’t the Batman before her but Bruce; her ex-boyfriend Bruce. “Please Selina, why did you throw away a good thing?” She let out a harsh, humourless laugh and saw the flicker of blue and red as Nightwing and _not_ Robin appeared behind the Bat. Seeing the _new_ Robin caused blood to rush through her ears and her vision swim with red. Jason had been so easy for Bruce to replace but not to her. To her he was irreplaceable.

“I might have done something bad but,” she let out an obviously fake sexual moan, “it felt so good.” Selina saw the two boys adopt fighting stances while Bruce flinched. They were just waiting for his say so, they wanted to drag her in for something they should have done years ago. Bruce’s eyes were flicking between her and the ledge that she was mere millimetres from. “This is how the world works B, vermin gets put down. ‘sides without crime you’d have no way to work through your emotions and we all know you can’t talk about them. You are as emotionally repressed as a peanut in that sense.” Bruce tensed as her words washed over him. She knew pointing out his inability to verbally express himself would give her the upper hand; it was a dirty tactic but for her son she’d always fight dirty. It’s how they both differed from Bruce, both knew what it was like to truly live and survive on Gotham’s streets and that sometimes you had to fight dirty to just make it into the next day. This was a fight she’d been ready for, a fight she’d spent months preparing for. There was no way in hell Jason was ever going back to him.

“Selina, pooh bear, please, just tell me why.” His voice cracked and his sidekicks flinched as they saw him slump further into himself. A cruel smirk graced Selina’s face as she watched him crumbling; he was getting only a fraction of the pain he deserved but she’d not yet delivered her all.

“You want reasons, receipts, really B?” She rolled her eyes and gave another hollow laugh. “If a clown talks shit then I owe him nothin’. I don’t regret it one bit ‘cause he had it coming.” She threw the torn ‘R’ she’d gotten from one of the female guards they’d paid off. Bruce caught it easily but dropped it with a gasp of horror once he realised what the bloody fabric really was. It had been the proof the two women needed that they were on the right path and the main thing that had kept them going during their month of planning. Bruce took a tentative step forward, the ‘R’ scrunched up in his fist. “How?” one simple word had fallen from Nightwing’s lips. It was all Selina needed to know she’d finally won. Bruce looked even more broken up than his eldest son with the small reminder of the loyal Latino they’d spectacularly failed.

“I always knew to never trust a playboy,” she waved a hand at the trio, “but y’all love me.” A small sad smile replaced her smirk. “Jason was the same for the most part but mijo trusted you when every fibre in him told him not to.” She had to blink away the tears threatening to fall, not wanting to lose her control. Her body was wound tight as she wanted nothing more than to race back to her apartment and to her boy, her poor broken boy who’d once again had his trust destroyed.

“Do not call him that!” Bruce turned a dangerous growl on her but she didn’t move. “After what you’ve just done you don’t get to call him that!”

“Oh get the fuck off your high horse. He was more my son than yours any day.” She cut him off, one hand clenching around her smoke pellets and the other around her whip. “We both let you think you’d saved us, in actual fact we saved each other.” She turned on her fake, playful Catwoman persona, “you’re some of the most fun I’ve ever had.”

Bruce held his arm out to the side stopping his boys from rushing her. He didn’t want to fight her if he could talk her down; bring her in without any more violence than the trio had already seen tonight. The two sidekicks were coiled tighter than springs ready to arrest her at a moment’s notice. “I loved you Cat. Why are you hurting me so much?” He sagged into a crouch and the boys suddenly looked lost, bewildered almost at the display from their father figure. All his strength had drained out of him, all his years of rotating criminals through Arkham catching up with him in an instant.

“Why? WHY?!?” Rage exploded out of her. “From everything I was put through while we were together mijo was my saving grace! Everyone,” she looked at the trio but waved her hand in Nightwing’s direction. “Everyone wanted to burn me like a witch without any proof. I knew I had to leave before I got left, so I did. Jason though, my sweet and caring Jason, he stayed in my life. Luckily there was one more person who loved him as much as I do; who trusted him as much as I do. She helped me tonight. Hell, she’s been helping me search for him since the beginning!” Selina took a couple of steadying breaths knowing the next few sentences were potentially the last she’d ever say to the man she’d once thought she’d marry. “While I put that monster down a wonderful legend got into that hell. She got _my_ Robin out and he’s coming with us.” Selina took out her whip readying for her escape. She looked directly into Bruce’s blue eyes, “one more thing B, Jason is alive.” She flipped backwards off the roof knowing her words would have frozen him. The whip cracked through the creepily still night air and she swung off into the night. The three men were too stunned to react as they processed her words. It was the precious few minutes she needed. She hadn’t become the thief she was without being careful and planning for everything. She’d had every camera in Gotham mapped out by the time she was 15, always accounting for Batman or Oracle’s additions. She was able to slip into the night and disappear.

Diana had settled the shell of her son on the bed and was carefully cutting away his uniform when Selina climbed through the window. The apartment they were in was shabby by all appearances but was secure, safe and free from bugs. The cat settled on the young birds other side and took up a washcloth needing to wipe away the months of grime and blood. They began cataloguing his injuries as they went. He had survived hell over the past seven months but they knew the damage wasn’t over. There was a repeatedly broken ankle; too many weeping and infected open and partially healed wounds; shoulders that would forever be wrecked. Worst of all though was the ‘J’ shaped burn on his left cheek. It was inflamed and stank but that wasn’t the worst part; it was how he’d always be reminded when he looked in the mirror that really broken the strong women’s hearts. Tears silently fell as they took turns in comforting him quietly, eventually curling up protectively around him. He was finally home.

It took twelve hours and Diana’s soft voice talking about Ancient Greek history that wasn’t known, for Jason to wake up. They saw so many emotions flash through his deep, gloomy, blue eyes; fear, disbelief, shame and many others. Both women carefully took his hands, knowing there were injuries to those too, and rubbed his knuckles in soothing circles. A croaky voice, damaged from screaming for far too long, broke the fragile silence begging if the two women were real. They hid their heartbreak as they gently reassured him they were. He twitched as he tried to relax back into the bed. They may have done something bad, but seeing Jason fall asleep as comfortable as they could make him, made it all worth it.


End file.
